Another Ghost Hunt
by crazy-ghost-girl
Summary: x-over between Another and Ghost Hunt. 2-3 years after the 1998 calamity at Yomiyama North Middle School,, the survivors are tired of hearing of the deaths of the students and their families dieing and thus they call in a group of specialists with 100% success rate. Will S.P.R. mange to solve this case and end the curse od class 3-3, and make it out without dieing?


**Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form- other than this plot- either Ghost Hunt or Another. They belong to their respective authors. **

**Authors note: I apologise now for any mistakes that happen to pop up in the story. I would also like readers to note that it is very likely that I will discontinue this story after a while as my imagination is very flexible and my attention span short. I feel it fair to warn you of this now.**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

_**April:**_

It was quiet. It had been weeks since we had had any clients, or been on a case. None of the cases presented had interested my ever narcissistic boss, Naru.

At Shibuya Psychic Research (S.P.R. for short) we only take cases that interest the boss- Naru, otherwise known as Kazuya Shibuya, A.K.A. Oliver Davis- or when he is coerced into doing them by his ex-teacher Madoka, but that doesn't happen often. Hopefully though, the case me and an old friend are about to present him will catch his attention.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

I sighed as I locked the door to my apartment. I had run out of hair dye, so my hair had faded back to the dark brown/ black it was originally, the last poltergeist case had damaged my fake _plastic_ eye, meaning I was back to my green glass eye and eye-patch, and my new coloured contacts had yet to arrive so my crimson eye was reflected back at me, my sister was reflected back at me. This would make this the first time the team would see what I actually looked like. I sighed again as I thought of the possible reactions from everyone.

I began my walk to S.P.R. Koichi was supposed to be arriving at 9am, and I was supposed to be at work by 7:30am, and I didn't want to be late when this was an important job that me an Koichi had set up- it had taken months of us, though mostly Koichi and the other survivors of the 1998 3-3 class of Yomiyama North Middle School, to convince the principle to let us bring in a team of spiritual specialists to try and end the curse.

I stopped outside the office door and looked at my watch. 7:45am looked back at me. I was late again. I was very lucky I hadn't been fired yet. I looked at my reflection on the glass of the door and flinched slightly.

'Well, not point in delaying' I thought as I opened the door and stepped onto the threshold. I looked around the office. I ended up locking eyes with the group, who had decided to show up early. I felt like slamming my head against a wall. A call came from the back office.

"Mai, tea!" a spike of irritation drifted over my face. The other's still hadn't reacted, but their eye's followed me as I walked into the kitchenette to make Naru, and by proxy everyone else, their tea.

When I gave Naru his tea all he did was raise an eyebrow at my different appearance. Probably already knows all about my past. I walked back out into the main office; they were all talking to each other about something.

"So what's everyone talking about?" I asked. Better to get straight to the point, avoids a whole lot of pain.

"Old cases from before we met, until you arrived that is. What we really want to know is why the heck you look like Masako?!" Ayako, a rich self-styled priestess, exclaimed. I looked at Masako, we do look somewhat alike.

"This is what I actually look like. I changed my appearance because it brings back memories I'd rather forget." I replied, as I flicked a look at the clock. "Old cases? Like what?"

"Just things like mysterious graveyards, possessed dolls, haunted schools. That sort of thing." Monk replied. That gave me an opening to discuss the cases I was going to bring in.

"Haunted school? That reminds me of an rumour at my old middle school- Yomiyama North." I started of conversationally.

"Really?" Naru questioned from behind me. We all jumped at his sudden appearance. "And what might just this rumour be, hmm?" I heart settled down from the shock, before I answered.

"We're not quite sure whether it's a curse or a haunting, but might as well sit, it's easier to tell." I waited for Naru to take a seat at his usual chair. "At Yomiyama Middle School, there was this incident generally referred to as 'The Event'. Around thirty years ago there was this student named Misaki, Misaki Yomiyama. She was smart, athletic, and had a great personality. She was well loved by students and teachers alike, you know how there's always one like that in every class." There were nods from John, Yasu and Ayako. "Well, at some in the year she was in class 3-3, she had a fatal accident, and there's a lot of controversy over the actual accident. The most common theories being, a fire, drowning or a car accident. Everyone in the class was in disbelief, and continued to be like that until one student spoke up. They said 'Misaki's not dead, see? She's right there.' It spread like a virus until everyone, even the teacher was acting like the accident had never happened, the principle even put her chair in the graduation rows." I paused for a breath, when Masako spoke up.

"Is that it?" she monotoned with a condescending air. I shook my head softly.

"No there's more." I opened my mouth to continue the story when the front door jingled. Koichi walked in. I looked at the clock- 8:49.

"You're early." I deadpanned at him. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll go get Lin." I said as I stood. Naru's eyes snapped to me and he nodded. They cleared a space for Koichi and Lin to sit. Everyone turned to look a Koichi.

"So why are you here?" Naru asked.

"It took a while for the principle to agree, but on his and every student who has ever attended, we would like to request that you come I and put an end to the calamity of Yomiyama North Middle School's Class 3-3." Everyone's eye's snapped to me, I didn't react.

"What made him give in?" I asked.

"3rd death of this year- first student- Death by Accident. It was his brother's niece." He replied. I nodded and took a sip of tea. The others looked somewhat weirded out by how calmly I was taking this. Except Naru, Lin and Yasu (the stoic, the robot and the weird one) of course.

"Mai was just discussing the event of 30 years ago to us. Maybe she should finish the story before we see if we'll take it." Naru said (cough- ordered- cough). I looked at him and nodded. I leaned back and steepled my fingers against my bottom lip.

"Now then…" I wondered, "Ah yes. At the end of that year the students and teacher gathered at in the classroom to take a photo. This is the weird part. When the photo was developed, Misaki was there. She was a little pale, but she was smiling and there." That caught their attention. "But there's more. The next year 16 people died 6 students and 10 assorted members of the student's families. At least one every month of the school year. It's happened almost every school year since. Sometimes over 30 people die in a year. That is the Calamity of class 3-3." Naru looked at his notes then at us.

"We'll take the case. Make sure there is at least one room we can use as a HQ with lots of sockets."

Me and Koichi looked at each other and smiled


End file.
